


organic label A

by jeyne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Aliens, androids and humans are all the same when love feels too real.





	organic label A

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! this fic was written to kill my cyberpunk androids fever. 
> 
> nohyuck are both aliens, renmin are androids and mark is a human!  
> insp [mb](https://twitter.com/girlbetray/status/1152951752431419393)  
> halfaxa is the name of the planet and the place names are the names of some dragons in game of thrones!
> 
> hope u enjoy folk xo

**[Halfaxa, 2076. Mexares. 2:20]**

Tonight, Renjun wears black artificial leather that shines with blinking neon colors like he’s some kind of computer, he’s sipping a Red Mix and when he looks at Jeno, his prosthetic pink eyes scans him for results. 

“You should talk to him.” Renjun can barely be heard with this loud techno music playing in the background, a robotic stripper places a drink on their table. “He likes you too, you know?”

Jeno fixes his glasses and takes the exotic drink. It’s sugary but burns like lava. “How do you know?”

“My IQ is 520, I know how people work, I was designed to know.” Renjun shrugs, “But if I didn’t, he told me so. We are… _friends._ ” He says the word like it's some kind of hex.

“But what should I tell him?” Jeno asks stealing glances at the corner in the bar counter, he looks for a purple mop of hair. 

“We are in a club. Ask him to dance.” 

“I’m _plutonian,_ we don’t dance.” Jeno says emphasizing the word _plutonian,_ Renjun of all people should know what does that mean.

“Then you should show him your human japanese 2D girls cards, he would probably like them.” Renjun says with a mocking tone, his eyes shine like glitches. _Androids are little shits._

“It’s called _anime._ ” But Jeno is done with this conversation, he rises up from the couch and walks towards the bar counter. He finds the purple head leaning on a wall looking at the neon stage. 

There’s a boy, or something more perfect than a boy. From another galaxy in a way more hotter planet with three suns. His clothes are purple, like his hair and his eyes. The same eyes that crosses glances with Jeno’s pentagrammic ones. Jeno walks closer with his ears numb from the noise. Donghyuck rises his head until its back is pressed against the wall, he has a taunting smile bubbling on his lips. Close, very close. Jeno reaches Donghyuck’s personal space, purple eyes look at him curiously. 

“Hey, would you like to smoke?” Jeno asks nervously, scared of Donghyuck’s stare. “With me, I mean.” 

Donghyuck looks up and down at Jeno for a moment with the eyes of a predator. “Sure.” 

They make a way through the people until they reach the balcony. Outside, the noise isn’t so fervent, sounding distant and muffled. Donghyuck faces him with a white-teeth smile. Jeno takes out his vaper. 

“What does it have?” Donghyuck asks close, very close. 

“I can’t tell you.” Jeno bites a smile, but when Donghyuck pouts, it escapes his lips quickly. _Little moons._ Donghyuck says he has little moons as eyes. 

“Is it illegal?” Jeno brings his vaper to his mouth and inhales. It tastes metallic but explodes quickly in his senses like a nuclear bomb. He exhales the smoke with his nose. “Some.”

Donghyuck nods and takes the vaper from his hand, their fingers meet for a brief moment, Jeno feels electricity. _He’s the sun, he has to burn._ They go on like that, taking turns; inhaling, exhaling. There’s a couple kissing next to them. 

“Jeno, do people in your planet kiss?” Donghyuck asks when he finishes exhaling, a curl of smoke forms in his hand. 

“Yeah, sometimes.” Jeno blushes like some dumb anime girl. “But, it’s… _different._ ”

“How so?” Donghyuck keeps his eyes on Jeno with genuine interest. 

“We don’t _—_ We don’t kiss with our mouths.” Jeno says playing with the vaper, the drug suddenly forgotten. “We kiss with our fingers.”

“Can you show me?” Donghyuck says, tenderly. Jeno’s heart beats furiously on his ribcage, he stares at Donghyuck’s chest rising up as he breathes. Jeno puts his vaper in his pocket and looks at Donghyuck’s violet almost cat-like eyes.

“Sure.” Jeno takes a step forward and raises his hand shyly, touching Donghyuck’s jawline first to keep his head at his eye level.

Donghyuck looks magnetic, the moment is caught in a electric zone and Jeno feels everything, Donghyuck’s heartbeat on his fingers, his warmth and his calmness too. Finally, Jeno presses two fingers to Donghyuck’s lips, slowly. Feeling every bit of soft resilient skin, a kiss to _plutonians_ is supposed to be intimate. To show the most delicacy of affection. Jeno moves his fingers to run in the whole length of his lips, never breaking eye contact. He can also feel Donghyuck’s soft breathing against his fingertips, his chest rises with every new touch, it’s _simple._ Jeno runs his fingers, without repeating the same pattern twice, a touch, two touches. Donghyuck standing still, with his lips pressed together looking at Jeno with the intensity of five suns. 

At the end, Jeno cups his jaw with his palm and runs his thumb twice on Donghyuck’s lips. Jeno pulls apart hesitatingly, biting the inside of his cheek. He stares at his shoes for minutes feeling Donghyuck’s eyes on him until he hears. “Can I try?”

Jeno looks up, Donghyuck is smiling shyly. “Yes.”

Donghyuck’s fingers, like he expected, are warm. Jeno just knows now that every part of him would be equally as warm too. Donghyuck touches him more daring, more passionate, with unblinking curiosity. Jeno managed to melt on his fingertips. Knocked out with something so much like _love._ Unlike Jeno, Donghyuck uses almost every fingertip to touch his lips, the feeling is tickling, relaxing. They’re looking at each other, but Donghyuck is smiling. When he stops, Donghyuck moves his hand to brush lightly his cheek but then he puts the hand down. 

“Why do you kiss like that?” Donghyuck’s cheeks are flushed, beautifully reddish, and his eyes sparkle. He looks totally exalted.

“When we kiss with our mouths, we tend to close our eyes or either way we cannot see the person we are kissing. Like this, we look at the person in the eyes, touching their lips at the same time.”

“I like it.” Donghyuck says embarrassed like they just did something _more_ than touch each other's lips. Jeno haven't seen anything so lovely. “It’s romantic.”

Before Jeno could say something else, Donghyuck throws his arms around him and clumsy kisses him on the mouth. Their lips touch with brief movements, Jeno closes his eyes and feels his soft lips he so well has memorised just a few seconds ago. It’s not a heated human kiss like in those _hentai_ he likes to watch, but it feels way more better. “And this is how we kiss in my planet.”

**[Halfaxa, 2074. Syrax Gardens. 15:50]**

Mark isn’t the first human Renjun met. But he sure is the most tragic human he has ever known. Mark has a sort of melancholic face, the one that martyrs would have. 

“Would you marry me?” Mark speaks in a painful way. It’s the third time Mark asks Renjun that. The first time was in the stairs of a temple the day they met, the second time was in a hospital bed because Mark mixed up his antidepressants with antibiotics. There are carnivorous intergalactic plants all over them; purple, pink, blue, fuschia. 

Renjun always answers the same though he can’t understand why would anyone want to marry a bioengineered manufactured android. “No.”

Mark looks more dead than alive, his already hollow face accentuate his bony cheeks and jawline, and his eyes, sunk like deep pits, look at Rejun with spiritual despair. He grins sightly with hidden amusement.

“Would you have sex with me?” That’s always the next question that comes after the first one. Mark's eyes twinkle with a bit of mischief.

Renjun snorts. Mark already knows the answer. “I don’t have sex with people for pleasure.”

“Why do you do it, then?” Mark inquiries with irony. “For _hate_?”

“Why me? Is it because you _love_ me?” Renjun says bluntly.

Mark’s face contorts from shock, to indignation, to resignation. “I do.” 

“Devastating,” Renjun says and Mark laughs, erupting like a volcano his demented happiness. 

Mark gets closer to Renjun. His eyes are human brown, he smell of bibles and incenses. In Earth there’s this kind of divine entity Mark worships, he has a cross on his neck from his motherland. Renjun wonders how is like to love a God that can’t love you back. Mark places his skinny hand on top of Renjun’s, interlacing their fingers together. 

“Would you _kiss_ me?” The saddest part is that Mark wants it. How long have he longed for it? Deep in his frail body, Mark loves him so incredibly hard that there’s no way Renjun could correspond him. But Renjun is so far away, so far away from Mark, to even reach him. To say what he wants to hear. 

**[Halfaxa, 2081. Vhagar Neighborhood. 00:01]**

Renjun doesn’t make a single sound when he cums. They made him so perfectly, Jaemin sees everything, Renjun’s cheeks getting red, his legs shivering, his hands gripping the sheets as he comes on his adomen but there's no pleasure at all. Jaemin is already used to the silence as he watches the other boy’s body remain still as a soulless doll. Which it’s funny, because Renjun is, in part, a soulless doll like Jaemin. 

Renjun is under him and Jaemin is positioned right between his legs. Jaemin hasn’t reach release yet, he pulls his throbbing cock outside Renjun. 

“Are you happy now?” Jaemin says as he untangles himself from Renjun’s legs.

“ _Ecstatic._ ” Renjun replies with malice. Deep down, Jaemin feels like Renjun truly hates him. He lays on the bed next to Renjun’s body and starts jerking himself off, a few strokes until his passionless orgasm hits.

“We can’t keep doing this.” Jaemin says rising up. Renjun doesn’t move, he watches with his cruel pink eyes at Jaemin. 

“Why? Did you get bored of me?” Renjun’s tone is meant to cut like a butcher’s knife. Jaemin throws a towel at Renjun so he can clean himself. 

“No,” Jaemin says, ignoring his tone and his brutal eyes. “I just want something _real._ ”

“Real?” Renjun supports himself with his elbows. “Tell me, love. Will you find another android to fuck and then what? Will you ask them to scream? To tell you how much you please them? Will there be a difference? Will these lies be real enough to you? Is that what you want?”

Jaemin’s bottom lip start to shiver. Renjun smiles. “Or are you stupid enough to expect a real person could love you?”

“Only because you’re unable to love anyone doesn’t mean everyone is too.” 

Renjun’s laugh is so hurtful, hurtful in a way it crushes Jaemin’s manufactured heart. “What makes you think we mean anything for _them_? We are nothing to them, just machines.” 

“Why are you lying to yourself?” Jaemin looks at Renjun’s violent eyes. It takes Renjun unguarded. “You were in love with a human for years, but you were too coward to do anything!”

“Shut up.” Renjun tights the sheet in his fists, “Don’t ever _—”_

“You _loved_ him and he _loved_ you!” Jaemin didn’t mean to raise his voice, but it hurts. The only person Renjun has ever loved died long time ago, and Jaemin could never replace him. No matter how much he tries.

“Stop talking!” Renjun gets up and punches Jaemin with inhuman force. He stumbles but Jaemin is as strong as him. Renjun hits his chest multiple times, until Jaemin manages to grab his wrist to stop him. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

As Jaemin has him restrained, Renjun shakes his body trying to release himself from his grip but then, he lets out a scream so incredibly hard Jaemin thinks his lungs will explode. But the scream doesn’t come from frustration or rage. It’s a cry of pain, of a suffering in which there are no words. Renjun’s knees get weak like they lost their force, Jaemin holds him before he collapses on the ground. 

“He was _my_ friend.” Renjun’s word whips the air, he looks small and fragile in his arms. Jaemin has never heard anything so heartbreaking. “He only wanted a kiss and I didn’t give it to him.”

Jaemin cups Renjun’s face. His eyes start to water, a thin tear rolls down his cheek. _If we aren’t real, why can we cry?_ Renjun chokes a sob, “Why didn’t I do it, Jaemin? I _loved_ him.”

“It’s okay, Renjun.” Jaemin brings him close to him and hugs him, Renjun buries his face on Jaemin’s chest while he sobs maniacally. “Shh, calm down.” 

Jaemin pets him softly, swinging his body with a mute lullaby. Renjun’s voice breaks for the last time to say, “Why didn’t I kiss him?”

And what could Jaemin possibly say? What could Jaemin do to take away Renjun’s pain? _Androids shouldn’t be able to cry, it means our suffering is real._

**Author's Note:**

> [tw](https://twitter.com/girlbetray)


End file.
